obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Jan Suk
Jan Suk (ヤ ン · ス ー ク) is a Police detective of the Prague Police. He is the apprentice of Inspector Zeman, one of the former officers of the Prague Secret Police. Biography Background Jan Suk was born to two school teachers in Prague at the then Czechoslovakia. His parents divorced because his mother feared that his father’s political activism could bring problems to the family. He became a detective because it was one of his childhood dreams. As a rookie he became close with Inspector Zeyman Involvement with the Secret Police Suk was charged with investigating Zeyman’s murder. Sometime after starting with the investigation he met a “woman” who called herself Anna Liebert, for whom he developed feelings. After talking with Anna he connected a witness to a crime that Zeyman was investigating, Wolfgang Grimmer, with Zeyman’s murder. Inspector Suk visited the hotel in which Grimmer was staying only to find that he had already checked out. On his way out he met with head detective Patera who also suspected Grimmer to be the culprit, Patera however warned him to stay quiet on the incident because Zeyman was investigating the involvement of former members of the secret police with the current police force. When they were leaving Suk mentioned Anna to detective Patera. The next day Suk was charged with handing Zeyman’s belongings to his widow, and while he was doing it he got in his possession the key to Zeyman’s locker. He investigated the locker and found evidence that chief detective Patera and another detective were former members of the Czechoslovakian Secret Police and that they paid Zeyman to keep quiet. He gave this information to chief Hamrik who, unknown to Suk, was also involved with the Secret Police. That night chief detective Patera, chief Hamrik, and agent Janacek were poisoned. checking on the box's content.]]Suk was assigned to investigate Petrov’s murder, the same case on which Zeyman worked before he died. He interrogated the children of Petrov’s orphanage, one of them, Antonín, told him that they were going to meet Mr. Grimmer. Suk met Grimmer on the appointed place and the meeting left a deep impression in Suk, who was then convinced of Grimmer’s innocence. As they parted Grimmer gave him a key to a safety deposit box. That night he talked to Anna in a bar, they talked about his mother and about the key, Suk tried to kiss Anna but she stopped him from doing it before telling him her name. Sometime later Suk and Grimmer arranged a meeting in a café. They went later into the bank to check the contents of the safety deposit box. They found some printed documents and a cassette. Grimmer and Suk parted ways, before going to his house Inspector Suk left the cassette and the documents with his mother. In his house he found two detectives who were investigating him for ties with the Secret Police, while they were in there the two detectives were murdered. Framed for the murders he and Grimmer went into hiding in an abandoned building. There they were attacked by a group of men who were searching for the tape, Suk was shot three times before Grimmer’s alter ego “the Magnificent Steiner” showed up and defeated them. Suk’s wounds were treated by Dr. Kenzo Tenma who was searching for him as an important source of information about Petrov’s murder. They called an ambulance to take him and the attackers to a hospital, however the Secret Police intervened and took him into a hospital associated with them. They used him as leverage to get the tape. While he has recuperating his mother visited him at her request. He was visited by Inspector Lunge of the BKA, and after a brief talk he started to suspect that "Anna" was not the innocent girl who she appeared to be. After Grimmer gave a fake confession to the murders, Suk’s name was cleared and he returned to the police force. Timeline Another Monster Chapter 13 of Another Monster was basically about Suk's involvement with the Czechoslovakian Secret Police 's officers Inspector Zeman and company. Other Quotes "I feel that evil does exist. Just as a tiny snowball picks up momentum and grows larger, evil sets off chain reactions. Johan just set loose a little bit of evil in the town, and it turned into an uncontrollable monster. The larger case seems to have been solved, but perhaps it was only that the evil has left the town. Perhaps the giant snowball of evil is still rolling ever larger, elsewhere…" Trivia * Though Suk was clearly attracted to Anna, when it was revealed that it was Johan in disguise. Its never shown or said if Suk met the real Anna/Nina or knew she really did exist. Pictures Category:Supporting Characters Category:Detectives Category:Characters